Jack D'Ark
Jack D'Ark is Mewthree's central character in Chapters 1-2. He works directly under King Rain, of Sig'Guound. His name means Jack of Ark, and it is not his real name. Jack is most likely a pseudonym, and the 'of Ark' is because he is an Ark. Description He is a young Azukiarai. That does not necessarily mean that he looks like one, though, as Azukiarais look like old men talking about beans. He looks like a young man, as he is 21, and he almost always wears a black lawyer-like suit. When going on lawyer duties, he caries around a case that is full of water. When he is not, he caries around a sword. He has black hair and blue eyes. He is very intelligent. As of Chapter 3, he seems to have become darker, as a result of King Rain's death. Story Chapter 1 Beginings Arc His story starts off when he is negotiating with a Troll. He is trying to sell a plot of land. When he tells the Troll that there is a playground on it, the troll says that it will just eat the children. This gets Jack made, so he '''azuki togou ka, hito totte kuou ka? shoki shoki' ''s the Troll, drowning it. Later, he meets Cas, and warns her about Ghil'Ift attacking T.U.R. On his way back to Sig'Guound's capitol, he gets into a fight with Golems, and ends up having to hide underwater to get away. From there, he discovers an underwater tunnel that he follows. It leads him to Ghil'Ift territory, in a place called Yukiarai village. Yuki-Onnas and Azukiarais where the primary residents, but Gegenees and Homonculi lived in the tower in the middle of the village. Azukionna, a Yuki-Onna/Azukiarai halfbreed, meets Jack and tells him to liberate the town by killing the Homonculus, Fluffy, at the top of the tower, so that they could re-join Sig-Guound. It turns out that in the past, the village was part of Sig'Guound, and that Ghil'Ift had conquered it and built the tower as a place to keep the residents in check. With a small army, Jack kills Fluffy, but suffers major injuries, and faints. He wakes up in a hospital, and is healed with Yuki-Onna ice. This causes Jack to have part of his consciousness split off as a Yuki-Onna, who trains Jack in the ways of resisting cold and forming ice. Jack then names the Yuki-Onna Cliché. Battle for T.U.R. Arc Jack heads back to Sig-Guound through the underwater turtle, and gets into a fight with the Golems again. He saves a baby Golem from having to be a sacrifice, and, when invading the Golem's base, sees none of them. In their place was Phyndilwind, a Garmar Soul, who had eaten them all. Phyndilwind then flies away. Jack starts heading for T.U.R. to fend of an attack, led by Stuart Pid. It takes place in the valley of Fliggenwiggenstiggenheim, and, after a long fight, he gets backup from Fliggenwiggenstiggenheimians and Northern Pirates, specifically Ghulikur. Ghulikur leaves, but not after striking a deal to try to ally with Sig'Guound. Chapter 2 Northern General Assassination Arc In Chapter Two, Jack is sent by King Rain to assassinate the Northern General of Ghil'Ift . Jack goes to assassinate him, and gets into a fight with two Yetis and ten Di Penates. Simon L'Ight is seemingly the right-hand man of the Northern General. Simon himself kills a Di Penates for fun. Jack then takes out a yeti, and runs away from the other one, Sidiouwidonzid. After a big battle, Jack convinced Sid and the nine remaining Di Penates to join him. They then hear the scream of the Northern General, and find out he was backstabbed by Simon. Simon runs away, and Jack meets Isaac, and reunites with Cas and Ghulikur & crew. They finish the job Simon couldn't, assassinating the Northern General. The Fight for Sig'Guound Arc Jack learns that the Northern Pirates are attacking Sid'Guound's capitol. He thinks Ghulikur betrayed him, casting him off. He then led his small party to Sig'Guound. After a two day journey, he arrives at the capitol, and finds it devastated. He takes down an Air Leviathan, and then finds out King Rain is fighting Phyndilwind, the real perpetuator behind the attack. Just as he arrives, King Rain is killed, causing him to go crazy, repeatedly stabbing Phyndilwind, who, eventually, with the help of his friends, is 'killed'. Chapter Three The Cylinder of Life Arc He gets into a fight with Sid about how he has changed, while training to be an Aeromancer. Skills •Azukiarai racial trait spell •Relatively good with a sword •Can summon small icicles at will •Extremely resistant to the cold •Can summon an ice-spear Quotes "...Hi" "Azuki togou ka, hito totte kuou ka? shoki shoki!" Enemies & Allies Enemies Ghulikur: Jack met Ghulikur at the end of the Battle for Fliggenwiggenstiggenheim. Ghulikur is trying to create an alliance with Jack, and, by extention, Sig'Guound, although Ghulikur is not afraid to admit that the Northern Pirates will turn on Sig'Guound when the alliance wears out. Later, while fighting with the Northern General, Ghulikur and the rest of Captain Kiutun's crew save his life by shining a cylinder of light (flashlight) into the Northern General's eyes. Later, when Jack learns of the Northern Pirates attacking Sig'Guound, he casts Ghulikur off, thinking he betrayed him. Eventually, he finds out that the Northern Pirates had been 'tricked' by Phyndilwind. Briefly, he believes in Ghulikur, but then looses faith again when he learns that the Northern Pirates had actually attacked intentionally. Simon L'Ight: Jack started out as an enemy of Simon, because Simon was on the Northern General's side. They have not interacted much. Phyndilwind: Originally, Jack didn't hate Phyndilwind that much. But when King Rain was killed by Phyndilwind before his eyes, he went slightly crazy. Jack thinks Phyndilwind is dead. Allies Cas: He met her in neutral territory, trying to get her to prepare for the attack of T.U.R. Later, he met up with her again while fighting the Northern General of Ghil'Ift, although they didn't interact much. King Rain : King Rain was a father figure to Jack, and was the king of Sig'Guound. When King Rain was killed by Phyndilwind, Jack went slightly crazy. Cliché: After Cliché was created in Jack's mind because of an accident with healing-by-ice, Cliché jockingly made Jack call him Cliché, as he was one. Cliché trains Jack in the ways of using Yuki-Onna powers. Sid: While their relationship started out as antagonistic, with Sid holding Jack against a cave wall, trying to kill him, Sid later warmed towards Jack. This was because of Jack repeatedly insisting for Sid to join Jack's group, instead of just fighting against Sid and trying to kill him. Nine Di Penates: These, who were originally enemies, have become somewhat like 'underlings' to him. Isaac Black: His relationship with Isaac seems to be on good terms. They seem to get along well. Category:Character Category:Sig'Guound Category:Season One Category:Male